


Fulfillment

by Cezet



Series: Fairy Tales [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezet/pseuds/Cezet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-dissolution of the Shield. A fairy who knows Dean Ambrose uses Seth Rollins to fulfill a bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns were standing in a hallway back stage, talking about their plans for the night.  As always, Ambrose was on high alert, eyes jerking this way and that, twitching and sitting on a large equipment box.  Suddenly, he stood, opened his arms and yelled, “Sebille!”

A woman walking down the hall towards them smiled, though it was not the smile you’d usually see upon being greeted by a friend.  It was something else, but not something one could quite put one’s finger on.  Something strange.  She slid into Ambrose’s embrace, fitting herself to him like she was a piece that had been removed from the whole, rather than a separate whole herself.

They kissed in a way that was nearly embarrassing to watch.  It seemed to Reigns that Ambrose was actually trying to climb inside her or pull her into him.  After longer than anyone was comfortable with, the two stopped kissing.  They didn’t separate their bodies, but leaned their foreheads together.  “Hello, Mox,” said the woman in a honeyed voice with the faintest, most unplaceable accent.

Upon hearing her voice, Ambrose slowly backed the two of them up to the equipment box.  He managed to hop up onto it without letting go of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  They resumed kissing as though it was the only thing keeping them alive.  Reigns realized the woman looked vaguely familiar to him.  Add that to the name she’d called Ambrose by and he knew they must know each other from Ambrose’s time before.  Ambrose didn’t talk about that and Reigns respected that it was a closed subject.  Reigns looked over at Rollins and saw the muscle in his jaw twitching.  That only happened when he was angry.  He was staring at the two with a look of naked envy on his face.  Damn it, thought Reigns.  He had seen how quickly things like that could cause problems between friends.  The woman now had Ambrose nearly bent over backwards, using the leverage of being in his lap making her taller to be in obvious control of the kiss.

The two broke apart again and Ambrose began nuzzling his face into her quite impressive cleavage.  She was petting his hair, running long fingers through it.  “It is good to see you,” she said.  He nodded into her breasts and sighed happily.  He was kicking his feet like an excited child.

She looked over at Rollins and Reigns.

“Hey, Tyler,” she said to Rollins.

“Oh, that’s how it is, is it?” asked Rollins, “How come he gets that hello and I just get ‘Hey, Tyler?’”

Reigns had been around Rollins long enough to hear that there was truth to the statement, despite the attempt at a sarcastically joking voice.

Sebille put her hand under Ambrose’s chin and tipped his head up from her breasts to look at her face. She kissed him once more and then unwound herself from him, seeming to almost float down from the equipment box.  Reigns could see her better now.  Tight black jeans, extremely low-cut shredded tshirt over a tank top, lithe, extremely pale with dark hair and even darker eyes.  Her eyes, Reigns thought, but then couldn’t exactly remember what he’d been thinking about.

She looked like walking seduction as she stalked over to Rollins, rolling her hips in a particularly inviting fashion.

“Is that the kind of greeting you want from me, Tyler?  You say so, but I don’t know if you mean it,” she fairly purred as she walked. 

Rollins now looked surprised and almost scared, truth be told.

“Well, I, ah, I, ah,” he said, eyes darting around as though looking for an escape.

Sebille laughed and slipped one arm low around Rollins’s waist to pull him to her, placing her other arm behind his head and pulling him down into a kiss.  His arms were flailing at his sides as though he didn’t know exactly where to put them.  Reigns quickly looked over at Ambrose wondering how he was going to react and saw that he was laughing.  Ambrose looked totally relaxed and, despite having traveled with him for over a year, Reigns had never seen him look that way.  Ambrose noticed Reigns looking at him, then grinned and winked.  He hopped down from the equipment box, grabbed Rollins’s hands and placed them firmly on Sebille’s butt.  He then looked at Reigns and wiggled his eyebrows comically, grinning even wider.  Reigns had no idea what was going on and decided that staying out of it was probably his best course of action.  He smirked, shook his head at Ambrose and kept his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

Sebille broke the kiss with Rollins and his eyes, which had been squeezed shut popped open wide, but then closed again as she kissed along his jawline and began doing something neither of the other two could quite see involving her lips and Rollins’s ear.  His hands involuntarily tightened their grip on her butt and his mouth dropped open.  Then she whispered very quietly, so that only he could hear, “Could you taste Mox on me, Tyler?  I kissed him again just before you so you would.”  Rollins leaned back and stared at her, horrified to know that she knew.  She laughed gently and stepped away from him.  Then, louder so that the others could hear she said, “Sweeter than I imagined, Tyler.”

She glanced over at Ambrose and said, “Aren’t you going to introduce me?” while flicking her eyes at Reigns.

Ambrose shrugged and said, “Sebille, Reigns.  Reigns, Sebille.”

Sebille held out a hand and Reigns shook it.  “Nice to meet you,” he said, “Are you joining the company?”

She laughed, running a hand down her body and said, “I’m not that kind of girl.  Pleasure to meet you, Reigns.  Any friend of these two is a friend of mine.”

Reigns felt a shiver go up his spine at her words, though for the life of him, he couldn’t think why he was so affected.

Sebille turned to face Ambrose and asked “You’re with me tonight, darling one?”

“Yes,” he replied, grabbing her hand and cradling it against his chest with both of his.  He seemed to desperately need to be in physical contact with her.  She brought her other hand up to cup his cheek and he nuzzled it.  “Bring Tyler with you,” she said.  He nodded and released her. 

“Other visits to make, gentlemen!  Have a good show,” she said to all of them and she walked away.

“What on Earth was that?” asked Reigns.

“That was Sebille,” said Ambrose, as though that explained everything.

Rollins was leaning against the wall, still looking rather shocked.

Ambrose looked at him and laughed, “I warned you, man.  I told you one day she’d take you up on your offer and now you know.”

Rollins looked at Ambrose with a dazed expression.  Ambrose slapped his hands together loudly in front of Rollins’s face.  “Snap out of it, Rollins.  We’ve still got a show to do.”

Rollins shook himself and nodded.  He knew he could get it together.   “Wait, what did she say about bringing me somewhere?”

Ambrose grinned in a way that looked quite feral.  “We’ll talk after the match.”


	2. Chapter 2

Their part of the show went well and afterwards, they showered and dressed in their street clothes.  When Reigns’s cell phone rang and he appeared to be engaged in talking to his wife for a bit, Ambrose made eye contact with Rollins and tipped his head towards the door.  Rollins got up and they walked out to a loading area.

Ambrose lit a cigarette and inhaled.  He held the pack towards Rollins, more out of courtesy than any expectation he’d actually want one, and was not surprised when the other man wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

Rollins stood in silence for a few minutes while Ambrose smoked.  He knew Ambrose did it to clear his head and that he would speak when he was ready.  That knowledge was shortly proven.

“Sebille wants me to bring you tonight,” Ambrose began.

Rollins thought his heart might beat right out of his chest.  He’d heard just a little gossip about what that meant.  Most of it was speculation as those who were actually invited out with Sebille were quite tight-lipped about what had actually happened.  He’d asked Ambrose about it directly once when they’d been far into their cups, but Ambrose had just laughed and then he’d actually ruffled Rollins’s hair of all things.

“If you’re not okay with it, you don’t have to come.  I can tell her you couldn’t or whatever,” Ambrose continued.

“Dude, if you don’t want me to, I’ll definitely stay away.  I don’t want to make anything awkward,” Rollins said.

“Nah, man, it’s cool if you come.  I just don’t want you to feel, like, pressured.”

“More than anything, I’m curious.  Nobody talks about it and that’s unusual for the locker room.”

Ambrose wished at that moment that he could tell Rollins exactly what happened with Sebille, how it felt, how the first time he’d felt such a sense of home and love that he’d spent half the night weeping.  He couldn’t, though.  Soon, Rollins would know.

Ambrose snuffed out the end of his cigarette.  “Guess you’ll find out tonight.”

They dropped their bags off at their hotel room along with Reigns.  Then, Ambrose motioned for Rollins to follow him.  They took the elevator up to the top floor and stepped out into a hallway with only one door at each end.  Ambrose walked to the left corridor and knocked on the door.  It immediately opened to a smiling, robed Sebille.

“Darling one,” she said, kissing Ambrose.    

“To enter here, make me a bargain, Dean Ambrose,” she said, emphasizing her use of the name.  “Swear to speak of what we do to no one who was not present and I will fulfill you.”

“I swear,” he replied.  The only word Rollins could think of to describe his tone was “relieved.”

She stepped aside to let him enter the suite.  He stood at her back watching.

Rollins was in the doorway as she turned back to him.  She took his hand and he compulsively swallowed at her touch.

“To enter here, make me a bargain, Seth Rollins,” she said, again emphasizing her use of the name.  “Swear to speak of what we do to no one who was not present and I will fulfill you.”

Rollins’s tongue felt thick in his mouth as he stared into her eyes.  How was it possible for them to be so large and so dark?  He managed to say, “I swear” and she kissed him.  He felt like he was falling from somewhere very high and he would have hit the ground when she stepped back, but Ambrose was there to catch him.

“Wha?” he tried to ask, but Ambrose shushed him, carrying him into the bedroom.

“On the bed, if you please, Dean,” Sebille directed and Ambrose gently laid him in the center of the massive bed. 

Rollins made an unhappy noise as he released him and stepped back.

“Seth,” Sebille said, directing his attention to her.  Seth, yes, that was him, he thought muzzily.

“Watch Dean,” she continued.

Sebille kissed Dean then and instead of the jealously he usually felt when seeing Dean kiss someone, he felt fascination.  Her inhumanly pale skin contrasting with Dean’s tan, the muscles in Dean’s jaw working as he kissed her.  Sebille began undressing him, first taking his jacket and tossing it onto a nearby chair.  While she did so, Dean toed off his shoes.  He grabbed the hem of his white t-shirt and pulled it up over his head.  Sebille made an appreciative noise and dragged a finger down his chest and abs to the top of his jeans.  The look on Dean’s face was self-satisfied, yet under that was true happiness, which Seth had seen seldom.  He felt tears in the corners of his eyes for a moment.  Sebille kissed Dean as she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his hips.  When she released them, they pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them, standing in nothing but his boxers.

Suddenly, Seth realized that he wasn’t exactly sure when the last time he breathed was.  He gasped for air.  It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen Dean in this much or, occasionally, less clothing before. It had been hell being around him so much, wrestling with him, eating with him, traveling with him, showering with him, sleeping in the same room, yet being unable to touch him.  So many times, Seth had sat on his hands to keep from reaching over and just touching Dean.  It had gone so far beyond simple lust.  Seth was completely in love with him, but knew he could never act on it. 

Tonight, though, in this context, Seth knew it was likely he’d at least get to touch him.  The three would be in the same bed and all naked.  He closed his eyes as he envisioned their arms and legs brushing each other’s while touching Sebille’s body.  He was already completely hard and, as the boxers showed, so was Dean.

Seth realized that Dean was looking at him.  Really looking.  He felt a moment of panic as he tore his gaze away from Dean’s nearly-naked form and looked at Sebille.  She opened the black satin robe and let it drop to the ground.  Under it, she was completely nude.  Her body was feminine perfection, large breasts above a tiny waist that flared into curvy hips, all the color of moonlight itself.  She molded her body around Dean, slipping her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulling them down.

Seth had seen Dean soft, of course, when they were showering.  However, seeing him erect was very different.  He watched Sebille’s hand gently touch Dean’s erection, heard him moan and feared he would embarrass himself by coming right then, imagining it was his hand stroking Dean.

“Seth is still clothed,” Sebille murmured to Dean, stepping over to the bed.  Dean crawled into the bed from the bottom and removed Seth’s socks and shoes, tossing them to the floor behind him.  Sebille sat near him and reached out to pull off his shirt.  Just as it blocked his vision, he felt two other hands unbuckling his belt, knuckles softly grazing his exposed abdomen.  The shirt was removed just in time for him to see Dean kneeling between his legs waiting for Seth to raise his hips so he could take off his pants.  Dean was kneeling between his legs, Seth thought wildly.  He felt Dean’s fingers under the waist of his pants and underwear and lifted.  Dean removed both with one motion, dragging his hands down the outsides of Seth’s hips and thighs and Seth collapsed back onto the bed.

Dean turned back from throwing the pants and let his eyes travel up from Seth’s legs to his erect cock, then up his sculpted abs to his chest and finally his face.  Seth’s eyes were wide and he was staring back at Dean uncertainly.

At that moment, Dean knew he had a choice to make.  He could touch Seth, make this a true threesome the way it was supposed to be, the way he wanted it and risk alienating his friend or he could step away, keeping Sebille carefully between them.  Sebille had moved to lay at Seth’s left side, the front of her body pressed to him tucked under his arm and she was watching him as though she was reading his mind.  Hell, he thought, she probably was.  As he thought that, she flashed him a smile and gave the tiniest nod down at Seth as though she was encouraging Dean to touch him.

Fuck it, Dean thought, he’d done stupider things.

Dean moved up next to Seth, draping himself over the right side of Seth’s chest and burying his face in Seth’s neck.  His dick was pressed between them against Seth’s hip and Dean’s hand was caressing Seth’s chest alongside Sebille’s.

Seth felt frozen.  This was like something out of one of his dreams, but it was really happening.  It wasn’t just him and a friend both having sex with a woman, but instead the three of them together having sex. Which meant he was having sex with Dean.  His brain couldn’t quite seem to process the situation.  He could feel Dean exhale against his neck and nuzzle his face into his skin.  Sebille was kissing along his left collarbone and somehow it felt like ice in contrast to the fever-warmth of Dean on his right.

Sebille reached out and grabbed Dean’s hair, pulling him up.  The sound he made was one of pure pleasure and the part of Seth’s brain that was working filed that away for later thought.  Sebille was again kissing Dean, but this time right in front of Seth’s face.  She ended the kiss with Dean only to then lean down and kiss Seth.  The sight of the two of them kissing did things to Dean that he couldn’t describe and he reflexively moved his dick against Seth’s hip.  Seth gasped into the kiss when he did and Sebille smiled, pulling back and looking at the two of them.

“Your turn,” she said to Dean.

He looked at Seth, unsure of whether he’d be welcome to actually kiss him.  He’d thought about it, fantasized, really, but kissing was fraught.  Multiple people in his past had been willing to fuck him, but drew the line at kissing.  Kissing was intimate in a way that went beyond a simple sexual release.

Seth realized that Dean was looking at him as though asking permission to kiss him, to do the thing Seth had been obsessing over for years.    “Please,” he begged, letting every bit of the neediness he felt show in his voice.

That was all Dean needed.  He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Seth’s.  He tried to start off gently, but Seth wouldn’t let him.  Seth’s arms shot around him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

Sebille slid down Seth’s body and took his cock into her mouth at the same moment Dean’s tongue sought entrance into Seth’s mouth.  Seth moaned and sucked Dean’s tongue, then threw his head back into the pillows, overwhelmed by all the sensations.

Dean glanced down and saw Sebille looking up at him, her mouth around Seth’s dick.  He slid down next to her and she allowed him to take Seth into his mouth.  The taste and the feeling of Seth in his mouth was amazing and he heard Seth’s strangled cry as the slick coolness of Sebille’s mouth was replaced by the warmth of Dean’s.  Dean took as much of him in as he could, pressing the head of Seth’s cock deep into his throat and being rewarded with another of the wonderful noises Seth was making.  He sucked and moved his mouth up and down the length of his shaft.  He was squirming and thrusting and Dean realized he wasn’t going to last much longer.  It became Dean’s life mission to make Seth come.  Seth’s hands were in Dean’s hair urging him on. 

“I’m about to…” Seth said with a gasp.  Sebille had moved up next to him. She was cradling him and gently stroking his forehead.  He clung to her like a life raft in a stormy sea.

“Just let go, Seth,” Sebille whispered and he came then, in Dean’s mouth.  Dean was ready and took Seth as deep into his throat as he could, swallowing as he came.

Seth felt boneless and exhausted as the wave of pleasure pulled back.  Sebille kissed his forehead and every care, worry or bit of tension he’d ever felt in his life just seemed to dissipate. 

Sebille smiled and gestured for Dean to come back up next to them.  He snuggled into Seth’s side again and Seth kissed him.  This time was gentle and loving.  It was a thank you kiss, Dean realized happily.  If he wasn’t used to being able to kiss before being intimate with a man this way, he certainly wasn’t used to it afterwards.  Usually there’d be awkwardness and the other wanting to get away as soon as possible, maybe after returning the favor or maybe not. Seth, though, was pulling him close as though he wanted to hold him there forever.

Seth barely felt it as Sebille slipped back down the bed.  He felt her hands on his thighs pulling his legs apart gently though with surprising strength.  He heard a sound he couldn’t bring himself to care much about in that moment and then felt something wet coating him down there.  One of Sebille’s slim fingers slowly pressed into him and stopped, letting him get used to the feeling.  Seth had thought about that and had even stimulated himself that way before, but no one else had.  It felt amazing.  She moved her finger a little and his body pressed down of its own accord.  Soon, she added a second finger and then a third.

Seth was writhing against the bed and Dean had sat back to watch the spectacle before him.  He knew what Sebille was doing.  She was preparing Seth for Dean to fuck him.  The idea of being inside Seth was almost too much for him.  He felt afraid for a moment, but Sebille leaned over and kissed him.  The anxiety just drained away.  She took his hand and poured the lubricant he’d heard her uncap earlier over two of his fingers.  She pulled the third finger she’d added out of Seth and he made a small, disappointed noise.  Then, she guided Dean’s finger into Seth, gripping his hand with hers and moving them together.  He groaned with need at the warm, soft feeling of Seth.  His finger was much larger than hers and Seth felt the difference immediately.  After a few moments, Sebille encouraged Dean to add another finger and let him take over the preparation.  She slipped behind him, pressing her breasts against his back and reaching around to lubricate his cock.  Her hand worked him up and down and he almost forgot what he was doing with his hand until Seth moved against him. 

Seth was watching Sebille stroke Dean while Dean fingered him.  She had maneuvered Dean’s body so that Seth had the perfect view of him. She made eye contact with Seth and smiled.  He felt her whisper in his ear again, though that was impossible since she was behind Dean.  Still, clear as a bell he heard her say, “Tell him what you want, my treasure.”

“Please,” Seth said quietly, “Please fuck me, Dean.”

Sebille’s hand left Dean and she nudged him forward.  He slowly removed his fingers and moved up to kneel between Seth’s wide-spread legs.  Keeping eye contact with Seth, he pushed forward so that the head of his penis was inside.  He stopped to let Seth get used to the feeling, but Seth began to squirm trying to get closer and get more of Dean inside him.  Seth might want this now, but Dean was determined to take his time and be careful.  The last thing he wanted was to hurt Seth.

He thrust in a bit further and pulled back, then again, each time going a little deeper until he was completely in.  He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of being fully inside Seth.  He began to thrust and was rewarded with Seth’s ragged moan.  Dean leaned forward as far as he could using his arms to support his weight as he thrust into Seth over and over. 

Seth was feeling things he’d never felt before.  The pleasure was immense and the knowledge that it was Dean with him was perfect.  The look that had been on Dean’s face when he had first pushed into Seth had been so intense, but also filled with concern and the obvious need to make sure Seth was alright.  Seth leaned up to kiss Dean’s chest, running his hands up and down Dean’s back and reveling in all the amazing sensations he was feeling.

Dean tucked his chin to capture Seth’s mouth, certainty that he wouldn’t be rejected allowing him to do so with abandon.  He’d lost all sense of time, but knew that he was closer to the edge than he’d like to be.  He wanted this to last forever.  He felt Seth instinctively wrap his legs around his waist and moving with him as he thrust.  He was close, but he desperately wanted to make Seth come like this, feel the contractions he knew would come around his dick.

Seth felt another orgasm building and let it wash over him.  As he did, he thought he saw a smiling Sebille standing at the end of the bed and were those wings?  The power of his orgasm overrode his brain’s attempt to make sense of that image.  The extra stimulation of Seth’s convulsion threw Dean over the edge with him.

Dean sat up and watched Seth’s face as he lay there spent.  It was so beautiful.  He thought he could happily watch nothing but that for the rest of his life.

He slipped out of Seth as he softened and moved up to lie next to him.  Sebille was there with a warm cloth, cleaning them both up.  He could see her wings and knew that meant the bargain was done. 

“Are you fulfilled?” she asked formally.

Dean whispered, “Yes.” He’d felt home and love when he was with her, the two things he’d searched for and been denied his whole life.  Now, though, she’d given him someone who could give him that feeling of home and love all the time.

Seth nodded.

Sebille pulled the sheet over them and whispered, “Sleep.”

They did so until morning.

When Seth woke up, Dean was curled around him protectively.  His mind quickly flashed to the previous night and he wondered how Dean would react when he woke up.  Would he regret it?

As Seth lay there thinking, Dean woke up.  He stretched, then nestled even closer to Seth as he held him.

Seth felt a rush of relief.

“Morning,” said Dean in a husky, sleepy voice.

“Morning,” Seth replied softly.

Dean rolled him over and kissed him lightly.

“Shower?” he asked.

Seth nodded.

“Where’s Sebille?” Seth asked Dean.

“Bargain was satisfied, so she’s gone.”

“What was all that?  I thought I saw wings.”

“Fairies, man, I dunno.”

“Fairies?”

“I’ll tell you all about it after we shower,” Dean said standing up and helping Seth to stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time using a supernatural element and first time writing M/M. I'm considering a prequel to show how Sebille and Dean met, but I have other stories I want to finish first. Your comments are always appreciated.


End file.
